<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>be gay do crime by moondraconis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919607">be gay do crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondraconis/pseuds/moondraconis'>moondraconis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondraconis/pseuds/moondraconis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Luna are caught breaking into a national historic monument.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood &amp; Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>be gay do crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Drarry Discord January Drabble Challenge!<br/>Prompt: Borrowed<br/>Word Limit: 117</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know Draco, this is much nicer than the last time I was imprisoned.”</p><p>Draco groaned into his hands as Luna gazed thoughtfully around the holding cell.</p><p>They looked up as the door opened, revealing an exasperated Head Auror Potter. “<i>Why</i> exactly did you break into my parents’ cottage?”</p><p>“Luna may have convinced me to retrieve your father’s pocketwatch for your ‘something borrowed’?”</p><p>“That’s stealing.”</p><p>“I would’ve returned it afterwards!”</p><p>At Harry’s long-suffering sigh, Draco continued, “I was just doing something thoughtful for my fiancé. Being arrested for that is, frankly, homophobic.” Luna nodded in agreement.</p><p>Harry sighed once again. “Just go. I’ll be home late because I have to fill out paperwork about you delinquents now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>